Ass Like That
"Ass Like That", also referred to as "A** Like That", "@$$ Like That", "Like That" or "Butt Like That" in their respective censored forms, is a song by American rapper Eminem from his fifth studio album Encore (2004). It was released as the sixth and final single from the album in June 2005. In this song, Eminem imitates Triumph the Puppet Dog to mock the pedophilia scandals of R.Kelly and Michael Jackson, the controversy surrounding the preceding song "Just Lose It" and its jokes on the latter, and the growing sexuality of teen actresses. Lyrics The way you shake it, I can't believe it I ain't never seen an ass like that The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go Doing, doing, doing I don't believe it, it's almost to good to be true I ain't never seen a ass like that The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go Doing doing doing The way she moves, she's like a belly-dancer She's shaking that ass to the new Nelly jams I think someone's at the door but I don't think I'mma answer Police saying 'freeze!': doing, doing, doing What do you mean, 'freeze'? Please, I'm a human being! I have needs! I'm NOT done, not 'til I'm finished peeing I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer! I'm already on my knees I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee Pee, pee, yes, I make R&B, I sing song It go Ring-a-Chong, a-Ching-Chong-Chong-Chong-Ching Psych! I joke, I joke! I keed, I keed! If I offend, I'm sorry! Please, please, forgive! For I am Triumph the Puppet Dog, I am a mere puppet I can get away anything I say and you will love it! The way you shake it, I can't believe it I ain't never seen an - ass like that The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go Doing doing doing Jessica Simpson looks oh so tempting Nick, I ain't never seen a ass like that Everytime I see that show on MTV, my pee-pee goes Doing doing doing Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome Now they getting older, they're starting to grow bum-bums I go to the movies and sit down with my popcorn Police saying 'freeze!': doing, doing, doing What do you mean, 'freeze'? Geez, I just got my seat! I have ticket, look, I put it away, my zipper's zipped! Please do not remove me from this movie theatre, please I did not even get to see Mary Kate's shower scene I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene And don't treat me like I'm Pee Wee Herman, this movie's PG Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney I will simple plead innocent, cop a plea, and be free Free, yes free, right back on the streets What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy? I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man And I can say that and you'll laugh Cause there's a puppet on my hand The way you shake it, I can't believe it I ain't never seen an - ass like that The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go Doing, doing, doing Hilary Duff is not quite old enough, so I ain't never seen her butt like that Maybe next year, I'll say ass and she'll make my pee-pee go Doing, doing, doing The way she moves, she dances like a go-go In that video, she sings, "Get out, you bozo I need a new boyfriend!" Hi, my name is JoJo Police saying 'freeze!': doing, doing, doing What do you mean, 'freeze'? My computers will be seized And my keys, to my ranch, I just bake cookies Mr. Officer, lookie, take a whiff of this Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this Nobody is safe from me! No, not even me I don't even know if I can say the word 'pee-pee' Pee, on the radio but I think I did Janet, is that a breast? I think I just saw a tit! Psych! I joke, I joke, I keed, I keed I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick! Get to the chopper, everybody get out I am not Triumph, I am Ah-nuld, get dowwwn! The way you shake it, I can't believe it I ain't never seen an - ass like that The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go Doing, doing, doing So Gwen Stefani, will you pee-pee on me please I ain't never seen a - ass like that Cause the way you move it, you make my pee-pee go Doing, doing, doing The fuck is wrong with you? Ha! Why It Sucks #The lyrics are unbelievably laughable. #On top of that, they are misogynistic and objectify women's backsides. #Furthermore, they mock pedophilia, a serious subject. #He sings in an eastern-European accent as Triumph (who Is allegedly from what was than Serbia-Montenegro), but it sounds middle eastern/arabic to many youtubers. #Furthermore, there is a sinophobic joke in the first verse, using the ring-a-chong slur (even though it is a joke about the rumours surrounding R.Kelly (see I Admit), and an impersonation of his recent (at that time) song "Thoia Thoing".) #The music video is ridiculous - it blends two different sets of puppet characters (Triumph and Crank Yankers). #He was openly on drugs at the time, and it is made clear at the end. Redeeming Qualities # Decent beat. # The line "Nobody is safe from me, no not even me" makes it aware of its deficiencies, and those of Eminem and Triumph. Music Video Eminem - A** Like That (Official Video) Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Eminem Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Comedy Songs Category:Novelty songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Racist Songs Category:2005 Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats